Digimon Digital Card Battle
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |version= |series= |released=(JA:) December 21, 2000 (NA:) June 28, 2001 (EU:) July 5, 2002 |genre=Card Battle Adventure |modes=1~2 Players |ratings= : Teen (T) : G8+ : 3+ |platforms= |media=1 |requirements= |input= }} is a based on the Digimon . It is based on the Digimon card game and consists of the protagonist, taking the appearance of the hero from the Digimon World, and his attempts to become the strongest Card Tamer. This game should not be confused with Digimon World: Digital Card Battle, the prequel which set up the card battle system that is refined in this game. Cards in the Game The game contains a total of 301 cards, divided into Digimon cards and Support cards. The Digimon cards are divided into 5 properties: ;Fire: Digimon with this property have powerful attack points, with low HP and average digivolve points of 10-20. The support effect of these Digimon mainly focus on adding attack points. Digimon partners Veemon, Flamedramon, Baronmon, Shadramon, and Magnamon belong to this group. ;Ice: Digimon with this property have high HP and possess attack-sealing/counter attack, with low attack points and average digivolve points of 10-20. Their support effects mainly focus on HP recovery and attack sealing. Digimon partners belonging to this group include Tylomon, Quetzalmon, and Submarimon. ;Nature: Digimon with this property have high digivolve points of 10-30 (mostly 20-30), with average HP and attack points. Digimon partners Patamon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and Nefertimon belong to this group. ;Darkness: Digimon with this property have very high attack points, with varying HP and low digivolve points of 0-20. Their support effects are mainly about sacrificing for gain. The Digimon partners Wormmon, Raidramon, and Shadramon belong to this group. ;Rare: Digimon with this property have very powerful support effect, with low attack points, HP and average digivolve points of 10-20. Their support effects include making own HP same as foe's or vice versa as well as forcing the opponent to discard cards from his hand, DP slot, or deck. Digimon partners Armadillomon, Digmon, and Shurimon belong to this group. Support cards can be used in each battle phase after selecting an attack. They usually resemble a tool that appeared in the previous game, Digimon World, and have a wide array of effects, like adding 300 attack points, recover 700 HP if own HP is lower than foe's, 1st attack, changing own property to Darkness and halving both self and foe's HP, countering foe's attack and halving self's HP, etc. Normally, the player can only have up to six copies of each card. However, there are some cards that the player is limited to only one copy and cannot be traded, like the Seven Cards, Download Digivolve and Rosemon's Lure. The player can only have three partners and the other three (and their respective Armor forms) cannot be obtained, but only acknowledged in their slots of the players card collection by defeating the corresponding Tamer (Davis, Keely, Cody, T.K., Kari and Ken) a certain number of times. Also, there are twelve super-rare cards that can only be obtained by creating 'fusion mutations', an event that has only 1% of chance of happening while fusing cards, known as the "Digi-Jewels". These cards, when all are put in the same deck, after a battle they will give 10 experience points. However, these cards have little to negative effects. Partner Digimon At the beginning of the game, the player chooses one partner out of the three that are available (Veemon, Hawkmon or Armadillomon) while getting a starter deck with specialties as the chosen partner's Armor forms. As the player progress through the game, he/she will be able to select two more partners. One is given by Cody in Igloo City after defeating the Battle Arena (Patamon or Gatomon) and the second is given by Ken in Steep Road (Any partner, including Wormmon). Digi-Eggs The Protagonist can Armor digivolve his Partner Card after he receives Digi-Eggs. The Armors available are: *Veemon (Armor: Flamedramon, Raidramon and Magnamon) *Hawkmon (Armor: Shurimon and Halsemon) *Armadillomon (Armor: Digmon and Submarimon) *Patamon (Armor: Pegasusmon and Baronmon) *Gatomon (Armor: Nefertimon and Tylomon) *Wormmon (Armor: Shadramon and Quetzalmon) The first Digi-Egg of his first partner is given by Davis after defeating the Battle Arena of Flame City, and its second is given by Wormmon after defeating the Digimon Emperor in Dark City. The first Digi-Egg of his second partner is given by T.K. after defeating the Battle Arena of Pyramid City if Patamon is chosen or given by Kari after defeating the Battle Arena of Sky City if Gatomon is chosen, and its second is given by Tai after defeating WarGreymon in Beginner City. The first Digi-Egg of his third partner is given by MetalGreymon after defeating the Battle Arena of Wiseman Tower, and its second is given by Omnimon after defeating him in Wiseman Tower. In addition, if Veemon is chosen as a partner, his third Digi-Egg is given by BlackWarGreymon after defeating him in Beginner City. Experience Points Each partner has its respective Rank, starting at 1 to the highest at 99. In order to level up, the partner(s) must be included in the deck and when it gets enough experience points, it goes up a rank. Every 5 ranks, the partner gets a boost in either their HP or attack power. Aside from Experience Points gained from battle with opponents, there are bonus experiences that can be gained by performed particular task when in battle: Digi-Parts As the players partner(s) go up in ranks, he/she gains Digi-Parts. They can be used to boosts the partner's HP, attack power or modify it's support effect. Only 118 Digi-Parts can be earned by leveling up. The others can be gained by beating certain opponents certain number of times and by partner fusing. There are a total of 128 Digi-Parts in the game. Completing the Game By beating A the player 'finishes' the game. However, the game completion is only around 40%. To fully complete the game, the player must go through city to city again and beat the new arenas that open. The last opponent in the game is BlackWarGreymon who only appears after the player has beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300+ wins. Card collection and Digi-Parts collection do not affect the game completion, which means even if one gets 100% cards and Digi-Parts, the game completion may not end with 100%. List of Cards Promotional Card * External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/dca/index.html Digimon World: Digital Card Arena Bandai Official Site] Category:PlayStation Games Category:Games Category:2000 Video Games Category:2001 Video Games Category:2002 Video Games